grounded
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny gets grounded and now has a camera following him and a watch tracking him. It's bearable at first, but what will he do now that all of the ghosts are escaping the Ghost Zone? Can Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and his parents handle it, or will he he have to risk letting his secret be known to save Amity Park? A challenge by bibbledoo.
1. the camera

"You're grounded!" Mom yells at me as walk in.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"This is the fourth time this week that you've skipped curfew!" Well I'm sorry that I have to keep the town safe from ghosts.

"I'm sorry. I keep losing track of time," I lie.

"Well, maybe you need someone to keep an eye on the time for you. For the next week your father and I will follow you around, and by us, I mean this new camera that I just got. I messed with it and now it will follow you. It will turn invisible once I turn it on, but this watch will let you know that it's still there." She puts a red and white watch on my wrist and turns the camera on, and by some miracle, for my mom, it works.

"What about when I have to shower, change, or go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"It will stop outside the door." Yes! "But the watch will turn into a tracker, so I will know if you leave through a window or something." Dang it!

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't follow me in there," I lie.

"Just change in the bathroom. Goodnight, Danny," Mom as she turns around to go upstairs. As soon as her figure retreats to her room, I try to pry the watch off, but it won't give. I groan and go upstairs. I grab my pajamas and go to the bathroom to change. The watch beeps as I close the door. This is going to be a rough week.

The next day:

I wake up to a loud alarm and I jump out of bed, but I end up on the floor because I got tangled up in my covers. I untangle myself and look around before I realize that the sound is coming from my wrist. I look down as the watch shuts up. What time is it? I look at my clock and see that it reads five thirty. I groan and crawl back in bed only for the alarm to go off agian. I groan even louder before reluctantly leaving my warm bed to go get changed. I'm about to change when I remember the camera. I hate this. I go the bathroom to change. I'm downstairs by five forty five.

"Good morning, Danny," Mom greets.

"It's five forty five, why am I awake?" I ask.

"You're awake so that you can get ready for school and have breakfast," she answers and I groan. Not long after, Jazz joins me downstairs and after we eat our bacon and eggs, we go to school. I'm there early enough to actually avoid Dash and get my homework done. Maybe waking up early actually has some advantages. Who knew? I text Sam and Tucker to let them know about the camera so they won't talk about Phantom in front of it, not in English at least. We all know Latin because Wulf can speak it and we all wanted to know what he was saying. I'll have to make sure Mom doesn't know it before we talk about Team Phantom in front of this dang camera. Right as Sam and Tucker walks in, my Ghost Sense goes off.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. This is a challenge by bibbledoo.


	2. the beginning of a ghost invasion

Sam and Tucker looks at me. Sam sighs and walks over to Mr. Lancer.

"I'm going to the bathroom, so please don't count me absent if I'm not in here," she says before leaving. I hope that what ever ghost it is isn't to hard for Sam to take down.

Sam's point of view:

It doesn't take me to long to find the ghost. It turns out to be the Box Ghost hiding in a janitors closet. He's controlling several boxes that are inside of it when I suck him into the furnace. That was easy. I get back to class before the bell even rings. Danny and Tucker look at me as though I can actually tell them what ghost it was. We can't let Maddie know that we hunt ghosts. She'd be proud of Danny until she finds out that he's Phantom. The bell rings and class begins.

Danny's point of view:

Luckily there are no more ghosts by lunch time. We eat quietly, not sure of what we're ok with my parents hearing.

"So, how did you get grounded?" Tucker asks and I groan.

"I missed my curfew," I mutter as my ghost sense goes off. Before anyone can get up, it goes off agian and then the bell rings. "Maybe my parents can handle it," I say and we head to class, where it continues to go off. What's going on? How are so many ghosts getting to Amity Park? It goes off agian. I can't change into Phantom In front of the camera! It goes off agian. I have to find anouther way to help. It goes off agian. And I need to hurry! Only question is how can I help without turning into Phantom? I know that Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and even my parents, well my mom, can fight without being a ghost, but I've gotten used to using my powers. I need them to sneak out of school and to beat whatever ghost is wreaking havoc, but that's usually just one ghost, never usually more than four at any time with only a few exceptions, but I'm also usually Phantom, not Fenton. Either way, this is my town and I have to protect it, Fenton or Phantom. There's a window in the bathroom that I could sneak out of. It's painted shut, but it's loose and I might be able to open it. I run in there knowing the camera follows me until I actually go into a stall. I run over to the window and text Sam and Tucker telling them what I'm doing before prying the window open and fleeing from the school to go save my town.

'I'll get Valerie,' Tucker messages back. That's a good idea. We might need her help with so many ghosts.

'I'll join you as soon as I can,' Sam sends a few seconds later.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. I'm a Fenton

I hope my mom is too busy with the ghosts to notice that I'm not in school. I glance at the watch as I continue to run, looking for one of the many ghosts invading my town. I easily suck smaller ghosts up into the advanced Fenton thermos. It can hold up to a hundred ghosts and won't release any when you open it. It really comes in handy. Maybe I should go by Fenton Works to get a weapon. I start running towards home. I glance to my side and notice Skulker stranding in an alley and get a thermos ready to suck him in. Maybe I can sneak up on him and suck him into a thermos without him even noticing me. I won't have to fight if I do that! I start to slowly and quietly walk towards him when I get sent on an unwilling flight into a dumpster. I moan from pain and look up to see Ember. I notice the thermos a ways away from me on the ground. I'm normally good at keeping a grip on it!

"Thought you could hide from me Welp?" Skulker asks as he starts laughing before pointing missiles at me. Crap. I was hoping to catch Skulker off gaurd but now they both see me and I have no idea if the camera has started to follow me agian or not. Can I risk it? Do I have a choice? I groan and get ready to transform into Phantom when a blue blast hits Skulker. I smile at my mom when she throws me a Fenton Blaster, a new gun made specifically for me since my parents don't think I'm very strong so it's very lightweight.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She yells at me as we start aiming for Ember.

"Can it wait?" I ask, dodging a blast from her guitar. "Get her guitar away from her! That's where she gets most of her powers from!" Mom nods and starts blasting at Ember, probably thinking that a ghost wouldn't be to interested in a kid. I lunge at Ember and get blasted across the alley back into the dumpster. I groan and climb back out of it. I somehow kept a grip on my blaster. I send a blast in Ember's direction and manage to hit her guitar, sending it flying across the street. Mom takes the opportunity to suck Ember up into the thermos. I grab it and collect Ember's guitar with it before closing it.

"Now, why are you not in school?" She questions.

"Because I'm a Fenton. I knew there where ghosts out of the portal, mom. I couldn't just sit around and let them terrorize people!" I exclaim, leaving out a few details like how I'm Phantom and that's how I knew there where ghosts out in the first place.

"You're right, there are a lot of ghosts out. It's dangerous out here, Danny. Go back to school."

"Mom, they're ghosts! They can get inside of the school!"

"No they can't. We put a ghost shield up."

"Then I'm helping people get inside. I'm not leaving. I'm a teenager. I'm old enough to help you fight ghosts. I am a Fenton and ghost fighting is what we do." Mom looks down at me with a proud look in the goggles over her eyes.

"Ok, fine, but stay where I can see you!"

"Ok."

A/n I do not Danny Phantom or this idea. This is a challenge for bibbledoo.


	4. mother son bonding

I follow my mom around town helping her fight ghosts and get people inside of the Ghost shield. It's a bit harder to do when I can't use my powers, but with the amount of Fenton gear we have, I manage.

"There's one over there," I point out and mom takes care of the little ectopuss.

"Behind you!" My mom warns and I suck it up into the furnace without really looking at, though I didn't have to look to know who it was. His cries gave him away.

"I am the Box Ghost and you can not harm me!" If I wanted to harm you, I would have kicked you. I smile as my mom gets another ghost under control. Now this is how Fenton's bond. I feel something hit me hard and suddenly I hit the wall of a building. I groan as I fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Danny! I thought you were a ghost!" I hear my dad call out.

"It's ok," I groan out as mom helps me to my feet.

"I've never seen so many ghosts out of the Ghost Zone at the same time before," mom says.

"We might need some help," I start. "And I know exactly who to ask. You might find this hard to believe, but we have some ghost hunters at the school."

"You do?' My parents ask at the same time.

"Yeah. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. Though I'm sure Valerie is already out here helping. We should go get Jazz and my friends. I hope that you aren't mad that I taught Sam and Tucker how to use your equipment."

"We could use the help," dad says.

"Or we can make this a family bonding thing," mom suggests.

"That's a great idea! I'll go get Jazzy-pants," dad says before running off.

"How long have you been hunting ghosts?" Mom asks as I suck one into the thermos. How much can I get away with telling her?

"Awhile now."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have let you help us a lot more than we have been."

"Well, I guess I thought it was easier to not tell you about it." She takes care of another ghost.

"Why? You know we would have been more than exited to know that you were taking up the family career." I didn't want you to find out that I'm Phantom and become a lab experiment and be a disappointment to you.

"I guess I was just scared that I would mess something up or get in your way."

"I work with Jack. God knows I can handle people messing up, but that shouldn't stop you from hunting ghosts with us, it doesn't stop Jack, because we do it because it's fun. We had no proof ghosts even existed for a long time, but we never gave up. That's all I want from you. I want you to follow your dream and never give up, whether it's with ghost hunting or anything else." I smile and we continue to talk as we handle the ghost situation. Maybe being grounded isn't as bad as I thought it would be, after all, I think I'm going to be spending a lot more time with my mom from now on. I might even tell her that I'm Phantom.

Maddie's point of view:

He'll tell me he's Phantom when he's ready.

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. This will probably be the last chapter. Story idea by Bibbledoo. You should check out some of her stories!


End file.
